List of Characters in The Worst Witch
This is a list of chracters in The Worst Witch books, telemovie and TV series. Also included are chracters from Weirdsister College and The New Worst Witch. Cackle's Academy Staff Miss Amelia Cackle- The plump, plesant and kind-hearted headmistress of the Academy. Miss Constance Hardbroom-The fearsome deputy headmistress of Miss Cackle's Academy, and Mildred's form mistress. Miss Davina Bat-the loopy and eccentric chanting teacher at Cackle's Academy. Often found in the staffroom cubboard. Miss Imogen Drill- The PE teacher, and the only member of staff who is non-magic. Miss Lavinia Crotchet- The replacement chanting teacher for Miss Bat in season 3. Though not quite as eccentric as Miss Bat she still has her own charm and quirks. Miss Gimlett- A teacher who is mentioned but is never actually seen. Miss Mould- The art teacher, She uses a lot of flowery language and can be quite dramatic. Miss Gabrielle Gribble- A student teacher from Weirdsister College, and Miss Cackle's niece. Mrs Tapioca- The head cook of the kitchens at Cackle's Academy. Mrs Semolina- The replacement cook while Mrs Tapioca is away. Mr Frank Blossom- The caretaker at Cackle´s, and an inventor of all kind of contraptions. Mr Ted Blossom- Frank's Brother, and the replacement caretaker in season 3. Miss Lynne Lamplighter -tempory art teacher Miss Spellbinder- Flying teacher from the 1986 telemovie Miss Nightingale- the passionate and dramatic art teacher of Cackle's, Replaces Miss Bat/Miss Crochet in TNWW. Miss Widget- The eccentric and passionate art teacher who replaces Miss Nightingale in the second season of TNWW. Caspian Bloom- The librarian at Cackle's who replaces Mr Blossom the handyman in TNWW. Cackle's Academy Students Mildred Hubble- A good-hearted, but bungling young witch-in-training, who never seems to get anything right. She is friends with Maud Moonshine and Enid Nightshade. Maud Moonshine- Mildred´s first and best friend at Miss Cackle's Academy. Enid Nightshade- known for being a practical joker and is best friends with Mildred Hubble and Maud Moonshine. Ethel Hallow- Mildred Hubble's acid-tongued rival. She always gets straight As in everything and is spoiled, snobbish and vindictive. Drusilla Paddock- Ethel Hallow's best and only friend. Ruby Cherrytree- Part of Mildred's circle of friends. The resident mad scientist of the Academy. Often in trouble for her gadgets and inventions. Jadu Wali- Part of Mildred's circle of friends. Very democratic. Later becomes Deputy Headgirl to Mildred Fenella Feverfew- One year ahead of Mildred, and is friends with Griselda Blackwood. Griselda Blackwood- One year ahead of Mildred, and is friends with Fenella Feverfew. Sybil Hallow- Ethel's idiotic but well-meaning younger sister. Rather gullible but excels in music Clarice Crow- Sybil Hallow's best (and presumably only) friend. Dawn Raven- Another student at Cackle's Academy in the same year as Mildred. Gloria Newt- Another student at Cackle's Academy in the same year as Mildred. Harriet Goodcharm- Another student at Cackle's Academy in the same year as Mildred. Bryony Besomsworth- Another student at Cackle's Academy in the same year as Mildred. Tansy Weirdstone- Another student at Cackle's Academy in the same year as Mildred. Henrietta "Hettie" Hubble-The younger cousin of Mildred Hubble, and just as clumsy. Mona Hallow- The younger sister of Ethel Hallow and Sybil Hallow, she is friends with Hettie. Crescentmoon "Cressie" Winterchild- A member of the Hedge Witch Community, and friends with Hettie. Belladonna Bindweed- The stuck-up, conniving and nasty rival of Hettie, Mona and Cressie. Cynthia Horrocks- The equally stuck-up, snotty sidekick of Belladonna. Dyllis Mustardseed- A minor character in Hettie's year. Roseanne Speedwell- A minor character in Hettie's year. List of Students at Cackle's Academy- There are about 60 students at Cackle's, and various names can be seen in the series. Wizards Chief Wizard Egbert Helibore- The Grand Wizard, and headmaster of Camelot College. Benjamin Greengage- Deputy Headmaster of Camelot College. Algernon Rowan Webb- Was turned into a frog, Mildred gets Mr Hellibore to turn him back. Merlin Longstaff- An ex-apprentice of The Chief Wizard, now Mr Rowan-Webb's apprentice. Barry Dragonsbane- The Grand Wizard's bullying apprentice. Gary Grailquest- The Grand Wizard's other bullying apprentice. Charlie Blossom- Caretaker Frank Blossom's nephew, he becomes a pupil Camelot College. Weirdsister College Prof. Alicia Thunderblast-The head of the College. Dr. Jenny Wendle- An experienced first year tutor, and Millie's mentor. Dr. Andy Starfinder- American wizard who looks to broaden the boundaries of magic with science and his inventions. Prof. Johnathan Shakeshaft- The oldest member of staff, teaches (and forgets) various types of magic. Veronica Dewdrop (known as The Beetle)- Takes care of the Foster's Effect and upholds the rules and regulations of the College. Cas Crowfeather- Mildred's new best friend. Nick Hobbes- Dark and secretive wizard. Azmat Madaridi- Wizard, best friend of Tim. Tim Wraithewight-Wizard, best friend of Azmat. Ben Stemson- Non-magical worker of Misery's, Mildred's boyfriend. Elaine Stemson- Owner of Misery's. Other Characters Agatha Cackle- Miss Cackle's identical rebellious twin sister, she has tried to take over the Academy on multiple occasions. Mistress Hecketty Broomhead- The School Inspector, She took over briefly as headmistress in Just Like Clockwork. Mrs Cosie- owner of the local tea-rooms, Cosie's. Mr Hallow- The Chair of Governors at Cackle's and Ethel's father. Miss Phyllis Pentangle-The headmistress of Miss Pentangle's Academy for Witches. Deirdre Swoop- Pentangle's pupil who goes to Weirdsister College, and later becomes the PE teacher in The New Worst Witch. Serge Dubois- Boy scout chief and Miss Drill's boyfriend. Betty Bindweed- One of Agatha Cackle's cronies. Melitta Coldstone- One of Agatha Cackle's cronies. Icy Stevens-Famous DJ and radio host. Category:Characters